The Distance
by nancy fan
Summary: Ned is left disappointed and angry, when Nancy heads off to Australia on yet another case. There she meets a very willing Frank Hardy and chaos ensues. Based on a challenge over at livejournal. Nancy/Ned, Nancy/Frank. Part 2 of 2
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for a challenge over at livejournal. Enjoy!  
**

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Nancy scooped up a pile of damp towels tossed lazily by the door and pulled the comforter hastily over the bed to give the room some semblance of order. Nancy had just returned from New York the previous night, and the apartment had clearly suffered in her absence. Dishes lay stacked in the sink, the garbage can was dangerously close to overflowing and a bunch of wilted flowers still stood propped in their vase of water on the hall table. Appalling weather conditions coupled with the consequential delays at the airport meant it was almost morning before Nancy managed to arrive back in Chicago, the sun just beginning to rise in the inky-blue sky as she twisted her key in the door. Deep in sleep, Ned had barely stirred when she climbed gratefully under the warmth of the blankets and when she woke up, he was already gone, Nancy vaguely remembering a soft kiss and a promise of her favorite dinner later. Only she wouldn't be there; a phone call a half an hour earlier had confirmed that Nancy's assistance would be required on a missing person's case and she was to be on the nine o' clock flight to Sydney. Nancy didn't know how she was going to tell Ned and was already dreading what his reaction would be. He would be angry, she knew, pissed as hell and the fact that the case was in Australia wouldn't help; no chance of him stealing away from work to spend time with her.

Nancy heard the familiar bang of the door and then he was behind her, his arms wrapping her warmly in his embrace.

"I missed you," he murmured lovingly as he pulled her close for a kiss, his lips cold on hers.

"Missed you too," Nancy smiled enjoying the feeling of his arms tight around her.

Eagerly tugging at her shirt, Ned impatiently unbuttoned it before tossing it on the floor, Nancy shivering in delight as his cold fingers swept over her bear skin.

"I am never letting you out of this room again," Ned whispered teasingly as he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed her softly, Nancy struggling to unbutton his jeans.

Her skin bare against his, Ned swept her into his arms, his motions soft and gentle until he suddenly stopped, his gaze resting on the suitcase lying on the floor, the clothes and make-up bag stacked neatly beside it. "What is this?" he asked lightly and Nancy could tell he was struggling to remain calm, was hoping that this was not what it most definitely appeared to be.

"I'm really sorry, Ned but I'm needed on a case. I have to go tonight actually," she cringed, warily awaiting his furious backlash.

"But you're just back," Ned protested disbelievingly, moving away from her, any hopes of a passionate reunion dashed.

"I know and I'm sorry," Nancy apologized pleadingly, reaching for his hand, feeling sick as he pulled away from her touch. "But it's just for a couple of days, a week maximum, I swear," she added pleadingly.

"That's what you said last time and it turned out to be almost three weeks," Ned sighed, tired of being constantly locked in a power struggle of sorts with Nancy, where more often than not he was forced to back down just to keep some semblance of peace. "You know when I asked you to move in with me, I envisioned I would actually see you, would actually get to spend some time with you but if anything, things have only got worse. You are never around anymore and when you are I feel we're just counting down time until you get the next call and you're gone again. I don't think I can live like this anymore, Nancy," he declared resignedly. "I want you, us, a future together and all you seem to care about is your job."

"Ned, don't make this more than what it is," Nancy sighed in exasperation, suddenly hating Ned for making her feel guilty, for questioning her feelings for him, for making her choose. With Ned, it always came down to this; the house they never bought, the proposal she kept shying away from. "It's my job. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Stay," Ned shrugged, his expression carefully blank. "I know you don't need to do this. You could ring the office now and tell them something came up."

"I can't," Nancy argued feebly, turning her back to him and defiantly squeezing the last of her belongings in the suitcase.

"So you won't," Ned sighed, not needing an answer, the defensive, angry look on her face saying it all.

xxxxx

Thirty long, exhausting hours later, Nancy lay stretched out by the side of the pool, the frozen strawberry drink in her hand already a tired, slushy mess. The postcard that had led Nancy to Summer Cove, pictured this very motel; the pool looking suspiciously quiet and the sky a glorious shade of blue. It was a long shot, she knew, Jessica might not be anywhere near Summer Cove or could have moved on long ago. But it was the only clue Nancy possessed and she couldn't afford to be dismissive of its importance.

Considering it had been snowing when she had left Chicago, Nancy found the stifling heat almost unbearable, but all around, lean-limbed girls were taking advantage of the favorable temperatures, their loungers strategically angled so as to gain maximum exposure from the sun. A low-sized building, the motel was typical of the budget accommodation that permeate every beach-side resort; the paint work faded and shabby and the decor dated and in need of updating. But the rooms were clean and the rates cheap and Nancy could see the attraction to the hordes of college students that seemed to have flocked to the area.

Under the guise of applying sunscreen to her already darkening skin, Nancy took the opportunity to steal a glance around the pool. Golden-brown girls lay sprawled out on towels and sun-loungers, bikinis untied so as to avoid the dreaded tan lines, while their boyfriends looked on in amusement, bottles of beer in hand as they kicked a ball around, their girlfriends shrieking when they inadvertedly got splashed with a spray of cold water. Many faces were shielded by oversized sunglasses or magazines but it didn't seem to matter as Nancy couldn't spot Jessica's trademark long blonde curls, though she still couldn't rule out a hair-cut or a color change as a possibility. She could be anywhere, Nancy realized despondently, suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the task in front of her. Agitated and weary, the beginnings of jet lag starting to wreak hell on her body, Nancy decided it was time to cut her losses with the pool. Jessica wasn't here and at almost five o' clock wasn't likely to show up anytime today.

Sighing with annoyance, Nancy turned her attention to her cell phone, which had remained frustratingly silent, Ned having not returned any of the numerous messages she had left in the previous twenty-four hours. He probably hates me, Nancy immediately decided, her mood worsening by the second. If I were any decent sort of a girlfriend, I would have stayed, spent time with Ned and make him see how much he meant to her. But she didn't and it was too late to be regretting decisions already made.

Alcohol, Nancy told herself comfortingly, as she tightened the ties on her bikini and headed to her room. Some of those miniature bottles of something strong and a shower and hopefully I'll pass out and forget the last few hours ever even happened.

A cold shower and a clean change of clothes later and Nancy was in considerably better spirits. Wisely forgoing her vodka binge to press on with the case, Nancy decided to take her chances with the receptionist she had dealt with on the way in, a woman whom Nancy had on good accounts was a relentless gossip, someone who knew the comings and goings of every person in the town.

"Can I help you?" the brittle blonde asked politely, her blue eyes gazing expectantly at Nancy.

"I'm hoping you can," Nancy smiled sweetly, taking the opportunity to gush openly about the photographs of the equally blonde children displayed proudly behind the desk. "What age are they?"

"William's seven and Tommy's three," the woman chirped cheerfully, beaming at the compliment. "They're a handful at times but aren't they all at that age?" she smiled knowingly, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well they're certainly beautiful children. You're lucky," Nancy smiled, before reaching into her bag and placing a photograph on the desk. It was the most recent picture of Jessica, her mother possessed and showed her as a radiant, smiling teenager, her dark hair framing her face in loose, shining curls. Looking at the image now, it was almost impossible to imagine that two weeks later, she would be gone, abandoning the comforts of home to flee to Australia with her boyfriend; a young man who had not been described to Nancy in the most favorable terms.

"Have you seen this girl?" Nancy asked, passing the photograph to the lady. "She would have been here in the past three weeks, possibly with this man," she added hopefully, taking the opportunity to show her his photograph.

"There was a girl like that, an American girl," the woman supplied uncertainly, squinting as she examined the photograph more carefully. "Yes, I remember her. Her boyfriend was a bad sort, always shouting at her," she confided, shaking her head in disapproval. "We had to kick them out in the end because of noise complaints from other guests. Fighting," she clarified, seeing the curious expression on Nancy's face. "I was surprised one of them wasn't dead with the screaming that was coming from the room."

"You wouldn't be able to check out the date they were kicked out, would you?" Nancy asked hopefully, knowing it wasn't generally hotel policy to divulge confidential guest information but hoping the woman would be willing to bend the rules the bit.

"The third," she replied without blinking an eyelid. "It was my birthday and I remember thinking that next year I would be sure to get the day off and have one night off in the year where I don't have to deal with this shit."

xxxxx

The name was misleading; Summer Cove instantly conjuring images of sleepy days spent on the beach when the reality was that the town served as a party haven of sorts, college students flocking there for fun in the summer months. Huddled by the sea, it was a tired collection of trinket-selling shops and shabby motels, the kind of place no one over the age of thirty would dare or bother venturing into.

The case initially seemed destined to die an early death, Nancy reaching a dead end before she ever really began but her optimism was now restored by the woman's words. From the insight that she given into Jessica's troubled relationship, Nancy considered it highly likely that the pair had frequented these very bars during their stay and that at least gave her something tangible to work with, gave her focus. She would trawl the bars, flirt with the locals and hound the bartenders until she got some answers. Jessica had definitely been in Summer Cove, she knew that much and she mightn't have gone very far. With a stroke of luck, Nancy might meet her in a bar tonight and could be headed back on a flight to Chicago the very next day.

Her hair loose around her shoulders and her skin glowing with the beginnings of a tan, Nancy blended in perfectly with the care-free, smiling girls, wandering the streets in light summer dresses, although unlike Nancy, their worries seemed confined more to where they would find the next party as opposed to a missing girl.

Music spilling out invitingly and twinkling fairy lights twined around the door and windows, the first bar seemed promising, a lively place that seemed to attract much of the crowd. It being still relatively early, the guys and girls lingered in quiet groups around the perimeter of the room, their confidence not yet bolstered by the excesses of alcohol, Nancy only feeling slightly self-conscious of the fact she was alone.

Wandering over to the bar, Nancy ordered a beer with an enticing smile, hoping the bartender wasn't as short tempered as he looked.

"Have you seen this girl before in here before?" Nancy asked hopefully, sliding the photograph of Jessica across the sticky surface of the bar as he noisily counted out her change.

"Are you kidding me?" he snorted disbelieving, barely affording the photograph a second glance. "A hundred different girls come in here every night, each one more drunk than the next. Why the hell would I remember this one?"

"Her name is Jessica and she would have been with this guy," Nancy said more insistently, pushing the photograph closer to him so he'd get a better look.

"Sorry, haven't seen her," he shrugged in a blasé fashion, as though a missing girl was an everyday occurrence.

Passing the photograph around the bar, Nancy was met with equally blank stares.

_When am I going to catch a break?_ she sighed in frustration. She could try all the other bars and somehow Nancy knew it would be the same, the same bars painted in sunny shades of yellow and pink and the same drunken teenagers with the same blank, unknowing stares. She hated being so defeatist but it seemed so hopeless and maybe it was the disappointment at her lack of progress in the case or maybe it was loneliness but suddenly Nancy missed Ned terribly and regretted all the horrible things they had said to one another.

_No, don't,_ she instructed herself firmly, her bitterness towards Ned still bubbling at the surface. _He had no right to speak to you like that._

_But I love him,_ she realized with a sigh, suddenly feeling an almost irresistible urge to be with Ned, to go back to the hotel right now, pack her bag and be on the morning flight home to Chicago.

"Nancy is that you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Nancy spun around, surprised and delighted to find herself looking at none other than Frank Hardy. Childhood friends, the pair had developed an attraction to one another over the years, their flirting leading occasionally to kissing but never extending beyond that. That had been years ago, though but Nancy had to admit it was still fantastic to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded curiously, her delight at seeing a familiar face making her feel instantly better.

"Probably the same thing you are," he admitted with a wry smile. "Unless, for some reason, you've felt the need to revert to your college years."

"No," Nancy laughed, her red-blonde hair bouncing around her face, as she shook her head. "And if I ever was to, I would probably go somewhere a little more classy than this. Anyway, tell me everything," she demanded excitedly, gesturing at the bartender to bring them another beer. "What exactly are you working on?"

"If I tell you, I'd probably have to kill you," he shot back with a wink and a smile before scooting closer to her and whispering the finer points of the investigation into her ear, an action which Nancy was sure was not strictly necessary. The bar was incredibly noisy, the group of drunken guys challenging each other to drink shots of some disgusting concoction, commanding everyone's attention, but at the same time Nancy couldn't deny she wasn't enjoying the closeness; the scene vaguely reminiscent of times past when they would do anything to sneak some alone time together.

"Drug smuggling," she mouthed back impressed, determined to keep her mind firmly on the case and not allow herself be distracted by rose-tinted memories of their time together. "Sounds like you've got it pretty much nailed."

"We've him tracked to a house just outside the town." he commented offhandedly, sneaking a smile at Nancy. "With any luck, he should be in custody by tomorrow. Anyway, enough about me, tell me about your case"

"It's pretty boring, actually," Nancy shrugged, filling him in on the detail and though Frank didn't make any comment, she thought she saw something spark in his eyes when she mentioned Jessica's name.

The alcohol flowing easily as conversation steered to the more mundane; the pair catching up with all they had missed in each other's absence. It was nice, comfortable and Nancy allowed herself to indulge in the escapism until she remembered Ned still hadn't called.

"You okay, Drew?" Frank asked in concern, noticing his friend's subdued mood. "You seem a little off."

"It's Ned," Nancy sighed, raking her hair away from her face. "We had this huge fight before I left and we haven't spoken since."

"Why don't you give him a call?" Frank suggested kindly, putting his hand over hers. "I know you mightn't feel like it now but you'll feel so much better afterwards."

"Oh, believe me I tried but he won't pick up" Nancy sighed despondently, suddenly overwhelmed by all the things she perceived to be wrong in her relationship with Ned. "All he sees is that I'm gone half the time and the rest of the time my mind is on a case. You've no idea how mad he is with me."

"Oh, believe me I do," Frank replied with a knowing shake of his head. "Me and Callie had the same fights all the time."

"Had?" Nancy echoed, the words turning over curiously in her head.

"We broke up a few months ago," he explained, his matter-of-fact tone surprising Nancy. He didn't seem cut-up about the break-up, his voice devoid of any emotion. He had obviously accepted it and moved on so readily, it made Nancy wonder if there wasn't someone else.

He was reluctant to elaborate and Nancy didn't press him, choosing instead to order another drink to smooth over the awkward moment.

"You know, it would be so much easier if I was dating someone like you, Frank" Nancy joked, in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood. "You wouldn't get pissed off if I was called away on a case or had to go into work in the middle of the night. You would understand."

A quiet lull opened up between them after that, the pair maintaining a thoughtful silence as they sipped quietly on their beers. Reaching for her bottle, Nancy hand swiped accidently against Frank's, the mere touch sending shivers shooting down her spine.

"Sorry," Nancy mumbled red-faced, not exactly sure what she was apologizing for and before she knew what was happening, his lips were warm on hers, his fingers entangled in her hair.

"This feels good," he murmured longingly, Nancy so close, she was practically on his lap. "I've missed this, you know? I've missed you."

At his words, Nancy pulled forcefully away. This was too real; this is not what they did. Sneaking kisses was their usual game, the pair expert at denying all knowledge of their acts in the morning. "I can't do this," she sighed, nervously running her fingers through her tangled lengths of hair. "This isn't right."

"Why not?" Frank demanded, hurt and annoyed by her rejection.

"Because I love Ned," Nancy explained, trying to be patient with Frank and keep her frustration in check. "And I want to work things out with him when I finally manage to get out of here."

"It's never going to work out, you know," Frank informed her in an annoyingly matter-of-fact tone, taking a long drink from his bottle of beer. "You're never going to be able to give him what he wants and he's going to eventually see that and leave. You said it yourself, Nancy," he shrugged sympathetically, sliding the bottle onto the table. "He wants marriage and babies and you don't. I just can't see how this will ever work out?"

"That's not fair, Frank," Nancy shot back angrily, not caring who heard. "I want those things too, just, you know, not right now," she added, non-too convincingly.

"He'll never understand you, like I do," Frank shrugged softly, feeling momentarily guilty when he saw the wounded look in her eyes. "I like you Nancy," he tried again, resting her hand gently on her leg. "I like you a lot and it's not because of Callie or because we've had a few drinks and we're alone together. It's more than that and I think you feel the same way," he finished, gazing into Nancy's eyes, his voice dropped to a whisper.

"No," she denied, pulling away from him, all the while knowing he was right. She had feelings for Frank, she always had. They just weren't the same type of feelings she had for Ned.

"Stay with me tonight," he persisted, whispering the words low and soft in Nancy's ear, sensing the effect he was having on her as his hand brushed against the nape of neck, his breath warm against her skin. "And if you still feel the same way in the morning, I will never talk about this again."

"You're drunk," she managed in shock, pushing out from beneath his touch, the memory of his hand against the light material of her dress, still fresh in her mind. "And I have a case to solve. Give me a call in the morning when you've managed to sober up and can act like an actual human being, otherwise don't bother.

Grabbing her bag, Nancy stepped off the stool, desperate to remove herself from the situation when she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"I know where she is," he whispered suddenly, pulling her close, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"You mean Jessica?" she asked in confusion, her eyes closed as he traced his fingers over her bare skin.

"Spend the night with me, Nancy" he murmured, tracing kisses down her neck. "And we can talk about where she is." And though he hadn't said it overtly, the implication was clear; sleep with Frank and solve the case.

"What, you can't be serious," Nancy retorted horrorstruck, feeling like she had been slapped across the face by his words. Frank was one of her oldest childhood friends and how dare he cheapen their past with this presumption she'd ever exchange sex for information. But his hand on her thigh was distracting and although she hated herself for even considering it, Nancy had to admit she was tempted by his offer. For as long as she could remember, she had been attracted to Frank and had often wondered what it would feel like to make love to him. Now she had the chance, the question was, would she take it.

"Deadly serious," he whispered roughly in her ear, the longing in his voice sending shivers up and down her spine. "You've got to know I've always wanted you, Nancy. I've wanted you for years," he added for emphasis, an almost desperate note creeping into his voice. "And I can't force you to break things up with Ned but if there was anyway we could have a chance together, you know I would take it in a heartbeat. You're beautiful and so goddamn smart and I want to be with you tonight, even if it has to be like this."

Goose pimples rose on Nancy's skin at the intensity of his words and she didn't resist when he leaned in and kissed her longingly on the lips. "Okay," she murmured softly, feeling strangely ecstatic when she felt his fingers close around hers as he led her out of the bar into the warm, starry night.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was sickly hot when Nancy woke up, the sun blazing through a crack in the curtains, searing like a knife into her head. Her skin burned every time she moved and her stomach heaved unpleasantly in a way that had nothing to do with her hangover. She had done some pretty messed-up things in her time but nothing came even close to this.

Flashes of the previous night ran through her head, the feel of his lips on hers, his fingers clawing at his skin, their naked bodies, their clothes marking an untidy trail to the bed. The sex had been good, fantastic in fact, which meant she enjoyed it, which made it all the harder to pass off as a stupid, once-off mistake.

_What the hell had she been thinking?_

Frank was an unmoving block in the bed beside her and for that at least she was grateful. Feeling a sudden urge to cover up, Nancy grabbed the sheet and twined it around her bare skin, her cell phone cradled close to her. It had registered two missed calls during the night, both of them from Ned. There were also two messages and Nancy could hardly bring herself to listen to them, knowing what he would say and scared of how that might make her feel.

She hoped he would be terrifyingly angry and bitter, spitting ultimatums and demanding commitments and in a twisted sense of justification Nancy could condone her actions the previous night, put it down to experience and never think of it again. But of course, Ned wasn't and tears sprang to Nancy's eyes just listening to his patient, loving tones.

"I love you, Nancy," he began softly and closing her eyes Nancy could almost imagine the tender feeling of his lips on hers. "I can't wait for you to come home to me and I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

Oh God, he apologized. This was even worse than she'd imagined and the pit of despair in her stomach swelled even larger. She couldn't lie to him, not now but admitting what she had done was unthinkable and would surely signal the end of their relationship. Panic enveloped Nancy then and she felt a sudden need to be magically transported home and try and explain this to Ned. Much like ripping off a bandage, pain was inevitable but the alternative, drawing this out, picking at it with brief, hesitant swipes was excruciating.

"Hey, you,"

Looking over, Nancy felt Frank's hand sweep across her bare skin longingly as if suddenly realizing that a rather pleasant dream was actually reality.

"Last night was amazing," he continued softly, holding her gaze with a smile. "I'm sorry it had to happen under the circumstances it did, but I'm not sorry it happened. I meant what I said last night, Nancy," and he finished, his words trailing away as though expecting her to make a reply.

Frank had said a lot of things the night before but Nancy knew what he was referring to; he said he was in love with her. The revelation made her uncomfortable. Frank was not the bad guy in all of this. He had admitted he was in love with her and she had used that knowledge, seducing him to achieve her own needs. She was a terrible person. Sudden tears swelled up in her eyes but Nancy ignored them, stepping out of the bed and pulling her wrinkled dress over her hair.

"Be careful, okay?" he urged her softly, coming up behind her and kissing her softly. "And I meant what I said last night, ring me if you ever change your mind."

His lips grazed her neck and Nancy closed her eyes, her skin sensitized by the feel of him against her.

"I'm sorry," she uttered softly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and stepping out of the room without a backwards glance.

Outside the sky was so blue it hurt her eyes.

Her phone was ringing again but Nancy ignored it. She knew without even looking that it was Ned and she wasn't ready to have this discussion with him just yet. Ned knew her better than anyone else and would sense that something was wrong and would coax the horrible truth out of her. Then he would be far away in their little apartment in Chicago and she would be here and it would be taking the coward's way out. She deserved a fiery backlash, cruel words and she couldn't take that away from Ned.

Hoisting her bag up on her shoulder a little higher, Nancy wiped her wet eyes impatiently. Duty called; it was time to pay Jessica Cooper a visit.

Though Frank had refused to go into the specifics, Jessica had been connected in some way to the drug smuggling ring he had been under orders to infiltrate but whatever her involvement, it was clear she was not the sweet, innocent character her mother had painted her to be.

Nancy reached into her bag and withdrew the carefully folded sheet of paper she had traded her relationship for, so casually the previous night. She would go there and talk to Jessica, maybe knock some sense into that pretty head of hers and then get the hell out of here and see if she had any chance of rectifying her things with Ned.

Once a sunny yellow, the house was now looking decidedly shabby, a victim of years of rental to party-loving students. The paint was peeling in places to reveal a coral pink, giving the paintwork an almost two-tone appearance and the garden was a minefield of discarded beer bottles, the shards of glass glittering under the early morning sun.

Knocking on the front door curtly, Nancy stood back waiting for an answer, trying again when she got none. The house seemed unnaturally quiet, Nancy mused, taking a look at her watch. It was almost eight o' clock and at that time of the morning she would have expected there to be all sorts of commotion emanating from the kitchen, the pop of the toaster, the hiss of the kettle, the hum of agitated voices readying themselves for the day. But there was none, just an empty echo as Nancy put her ear curiously to the open flap of the letterbox.

"Jessica," she called out more determinedly, knocking furiously at the door. "I need to speak with you, it's urgent."

When she still failed to get an answer, Nancy wandered around the perimeter of the house, stepping gingerly onto a faded, plastic milk crate and peering in the window of a bedroom. It was undeniably empty, the bed stripped of it's linen and the scattering of clothes on the floor suggesting that somebody had left in hurry. The kitchen was in a similar scene of abandonment, the cupboard doors swinging open, the insides empty, dirty cups and plates left heaped in the sink.

There was no one here, the house was empty, Jessica was gone.

Nancy felt like screaming. She should never have taken on this case. She should have listened to Ned and stayed at home. But she hadn't and now it was too late and she'd have to live with the consequences.

Something clawed inside of her then and she couldn't help wondering when exactly Jessica had vacated the house and whether Frank had known all along.

xxxxx

Twisting the cap off a bottle of water, Nancy pressed the liquid to her lips gratefully, the dehydration from her hangover just beginning to kick in. It was still early and the beach was deserted, save a few dedicated sunbathers, already stretched out on brightly colored towels. Sinking down onto the soft, powdery sand, Nancy rummaged through her bag for her cell phone and took a deep breath before hesitantly dialing Ned's number.

It was a full minute before Ned answered the call, his voice coming groggily over the line.

"Hey, Nan," he greeted her sleepily but Nancy could hear the wariness and uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Ned," she mumbled apologetically, taking a furious gulp of water to drown the lump that was forming in her throat. "But I really needed to hear your voice. Ned, I love you and I'm so, so sorry," she added softly, squeezing her eyes shut but tears streamed down her face nonetheless.

Ned must have heard it in her voice but he said nothing, probably chalking her emotional state down to their argument.

"I felt terrible when you left, Nancy," he admitted softly, and closing her eyes Nancy could almost imagine Ned's arms around her. "I wanted to get on the next plane after you to Australia. When do you think you'll be back because I'm going to go crazy if I don't see you soon."

"Hopefully in the next day or so," Nancy choked out, struggling to say the words, the lump so painful in her throat.

"You know I love you and I can't wait to see you," Ned whispered softly and at the earnest, loving note in his voice, Nancy felt her heart break; he didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve him."

xxxxx

Struggling with the weight of her bags and shouldering open their apartment door, Nancy felt sick. Everything was the same; the pink-and-red roses still wilting miserably on the hall table and Ned's trainers tossed lazily by the door, the dry mud from a recent run still clinging to them. It made Nancy sad to realize that after tonight nothing would ever be the same again. All through their relationship, Ned's patience had been boundless but even he had his limits and Nancy knew once she told him, that that would be it.

She was a nervous wreck and jet lag combined with severe sleep deprivation certainly wasn't helping. How could she do this? On the plane, people had slept all around her as Nancy had planned her conversation with Ned. She was going to start out by telling him she loved him before begging for his forgiveness and swearing that it would never happen again. It had seemed doable, possible. She must have been delusional_._

It was dark but a thin crack of light shone through the living room door and Nancy could hear the television blaring, the loud scream of a crown cheering for their team ringing in the air.

"Ned," Nancy called out softly, poking her head around the door when he failed to respond.

He was asleep, his head resting on his balled-up sweater and his legs too long for the couch, hanging awkwardly over the side. A few empty bottles of beer were lined up neatly on the table and the cold remains of a pizza lay abandoned in it's box. He had waited up for her, she realized, touched by his thoughtfulness. It was almost three in the morning and Ned would have to get up at six to make it to the office in time. He would be exhausted but yet he had still wanted to see her badly enough to make that sacrifice.

It was almost painful sometimes to realize how much he loved her.

Lying down on the couch next to him, Nancy rested her head next to his,

"Nan, is that you?" he murmured groggily as he opened his eyes, the graze of his stubble against her cheek as his lips found hers.

Nancy wasn't sure whether it was because he was still half-asleep or whether subconsciously he was somehow aware of her betrayal but there was none of the usual tenderness in his actions. He was rough with her, desperate, his hands ripping off her dress and pulling her on top of him.

He didn't tell her he loved her, didn't tell her he missed her and for that, Nancy was relieved.

It felt good. Sweet kisses and tender caresses were the last thing Nancy wanted now, the last thing she deserved.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms naked on the tangle of blankets on the couch and she drank in, cherished every moment of it; the feel of his skin soft against hers, his fingers tangled in her hair and the soft expression on his face.

"I love you," he murmured softly, before leaning in and kissing her tenderly, Nancy's tears wet on her cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ned asked concerned, pulling back and searching her face worriedly. "What's the matter, Nan?"

She knew what she had to do but she couldn't bring herself to say the words just yet. She just kept holding onto him. Flashes of their life together passed through her mind. How could she ever have taken this for granted? But now it would all be over and Nancy needed just a few more moments with Ned like this before she lost him forever.

"Ned, I've done something terrible," she began haltingly, the lump at the back of her throat threatening to choke her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her at that and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"Come on, Nancy, it can't be that bad," he murmured soothingly, smoothing her hair out of her face and kissing her damp cheeks. "Come to bed with me now and I can help you forget all about it."

He kissed her sweetly at first, his fingers trailing softly over her skin but gradually his advances became more desperate, Ned pinning her against the sofa, Nancy powerless against the intensity of his touch.

"I love you," he murmured softly and at that Nancy pulled back, unable to keep up the charade any longer.

"I can't do this," she whispered, removing herself from his arms and sitting at the bottom of the couch, her face cradled in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked in confusion, coming over and wrapping an arm around his girlfriend in bewilderment, shocked when he saw the distress on her face. "Nan, you can tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Ned, stop, please," Nancy pleaded, his tender reassurance making her feel a hundred times worse. "I slept with Frank,"

There was silence after that, Ned just starting at her with a mixture of shock and disgust on his face.

"You slept with Frank Hardy," he repeated almost to himself and Nancy could hear the doubt in his voice as though he was convincing himself that this wasn't true.

The tenderness that he had shown her just moments before had vanished and in it's place was a sort of agitated unease, Ned pulling roughly away from her and pacing the floor, his footsteps echoing hollowly in the room.

"But you were in Australia," he shot back in bewilderment as he struggled to make sense of the situation in his head.

"Our cases were connected and it… it just happened," Nancy sighed, trying to be as honest as possible, knowing he deserved that, at least.

"What the hell, Nancy?" Ned snorted in disgust, not even able to bring himself to look at her. "Falling into bed with another guy just doesn't happen, especially when he is Frank Hardy."

"You like him, admit that to me at least,"

She could have softened the blow, fed him a thousand different excuses and he would have eventually forgiven her, he always did. But she knew they would only be fooling themselves, so she answered him with a small, resigned nod, tears shining in her eyes.

"You're right," Nancy admitted shamefaced, squeezing her eyes tightly together to stop the tears from falling. "I want to tell you it was because I was ridiculously drunk or because I was angry with you after our fight. But the truth is that I wanted to sleep with Frank that night. There's no excuse for what I did," she shrugged. "But you've got to know that you're the one I love, Ned. The one I've always loved," she pleaded, silently praying for him to look at her.

"This is never going to work, is it?" he sighed resignedly, collapsing onto the couch beside her and finally forcing himself to meet her heartbroken gaze.

"Don't say that, Ned," Nancy pleaded with him, the reality of the situation starting to sink in. She knew when she would admit her infidelity to Ned, there was a very real possibility he would break up with her. She thought she'd prepared herself for that but now as he spoke the words, her heart felt like it was breaking in two. "We can make this work, I know we can."

"Nancy, please don't make this any harder than it has to be," Ned sighed taking her hand in his, his expression softening as she risked scooting closer to him and rested her head against his chest. "I love you but I'm tired of feeling like this. I think we need some time apart. I'll stay here tonight but in the morning I'll be gone. I'll collect the rest of my stuff during the week," he finished, his decisiveness making it all the more real.

"You shouldn't have to leave, Ned," Nancy argued, giving him a final hug before pulling away, her eyes streaming with tears. "I'm the one who messed up. I'll go. I can stay with Bess or something,"

"Nancy you own practically everything in this apartment, it would take you years to move out," Ned joked lightly and Nancy could see he was struggling to control his emotions.

And that was it. After eight years of a relationship it came down to this, no screaming recriminations or angry accusations, just a civil, amicable agreement to split up and it made her so sad.

"Come here," he gestured to her, pulling Nancy into his arms and holding her close.

They slept that way that night, curled in each others arms as though savoring the last few hours they would spend together but when Nancy woke up in the morning he was gone, the sheet of paper on the table telling her where he could be reached, giving the whole thing a horrible sense of finality.

It was over.


End file.
